Question: Suppose that $f(x)$ and $g(x)$ are functions which satisfy $f(g(x)) = x^2$ and $g(f(x)) = x^3$ for all $x \ge 1.$  If $g(16) = 16,$ then compute $[g(4)]^3.$
Setting $x = 4$ in $f(g(x)) = x^2,$ we get
\[f(g(4)) = 16.\]Then
\[g(f(g(4)) = g(16) = 16.\]But $g(f(g(4)) = [g(4)]^3,$ so $[g(4)]^3 = \boxed{16}.$